Change for the Better
by Abberz the Awesome
Summary: When Kelly gets mad, only Jethro can get her to snap out of it. Kibbs, AU Kelly still alive.


**A/N: Just a random plot bunny I had to get out of my head before starting 2 Jimmy centric multi-chap stories. There definitely aren't enough Jimmy fics. Anyway this is a KIBBS AU with Kelly still alive. Also, I've put Kate's age at 35, Kelly's at 23, and Gibbs' at 50. Does that seem about right?**

**Disclaimer: If I owned them, Jimmy would be in every episode saying awkwardly inappropriate things all the time. Sadly, I do not, so I just settle with playing with them in my little online sandbox.**

_My Mom_

Kelly wouldn't lie. Kate was a nice lady. She was respectful and kind to Kelly, and always knew when Kelly and Jethro needed their space. But Kelly never suspected they'd get married.

Honestly, Kelly thought her dad would never get married again. With three failed marriages under his belt and a deceased wife, she thought he was through and he would live alone with only time for her. But, now that he was getting married she was taking him away from her. Forever.

Kelly knew she was acting like a possessive little girl, but could not get the thought out of her mind of Kate whisking him away from her, never to be seen again. That only happened in fairy tales.

Just then, Jethro walked in, interrupting Kelly's thoughts. He was smiling, an occurrence happening much more often, now that he was with Kate.

"Daddy!" Kelly yelled, running up to Gibbs and jumping on him giving him a bear hug.

_Ooof! _"Sweetheart! You're getting much too old for this. Are you three or twenty-three?" Gibbs said, grunting under her weight.

"Daddy," Kelly, said getting off him. "I have something very important to talk to you about."

Gibbs sobered. "And what would that be?"

"You cannot marry Kate."

Gibbs got angry. Fast. "You cannot—"

Kelly cut him off. "Just wait one second ant I'll tell you why Daddy. One, she's way too young for you. She's fifteen years younger than you and twelve years older than me. Once, we went out shopping together and the clerk thought we were sisters. Damn, that was awkward to explain.

"Two, its way too early. You guys have only been dating for three months. You are taking things way to fast.

"Three, you're her boss. That will make things very awkward at work and I don't want to risk either of you losing your jobs, because I know you both love them.

"And four, Daddy, is that I don't want to lose you!" Kelly began to cry and Gibbs rushed over to help her.

"Shhhh… Daddy's got you. Everything's gonna be OK." Gibbs comforted.

"No its not," Kelly cried. "Everything's changing. And I don't want it too!"

"Change is good. Now, Kelly I want you to stop and listen to what I have to say. For your first three reasons, I don't care about them. I love her. And I'm sorry if you don't like that, because it isn't going to change no matter how much you want it to."

Kelly began to shakily giggle.

"What?" Gibbs said.

Kelly's giggling continued. "You professed your feeling and apologized in the same speech. Which, by the way is the most I've heard you talk since the tongue-lashing you gave my first date."

Gibbs ignored that and continued. "And as for the fourth reason, Kelly. I am never going to leave you. You are my little girl and I love you. You got that? And if Katie wants to take me away from you, which she doesn't, I will personally file for divorce. I love you Kelly, and Kate will never change that."

"Thanks, Daddy. I love you too," Kelly said.

"And Kate wanted me to pass a message on to you. She was wondering if you wanted to be a bridesmaid and help her pick out her dress?" Gibbs asked.

"Ohh…" Kelly gushed. "Abby and I are going to make her look beautiful. You just wait Daddy…"

Gibbs sighed. He didn't want to wait any longer to get married.

He flipped out his phone and dialed. "Duck? Can you get McGee and Tony to come meet me at the tux shop? I want this done as soon as possible…"

_THE END_

**A/N2: Soooooooo? Good for a second fic written in about fifteen minutes. It's really too short, but I think it touched on everything it needed too. Reviews are food for the soul and inspire me to write more. And, I am going to use this A/N to ask you guys about my ideas in my mind:**

**#1 An AU with Kelly still alive and she falls in love with Jimmy Palmer. And of course Jimmy is scared out of his wits with Gibbs.**

**#2 Jimmy's entire family is murdered except for him and his niece. And he has to take care of the feisty eight year old and help capture the killer.**

**Are they good ideas?**

**Also, remember to review!**


End file.
